First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-4$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $2$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (4x + 2) = \color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ do? $3(4x+2)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(4x+2)-4$.